escaping fate
by lil' miss moonshine
Summary: taiora will get better as progesses if ya wanna read do if not don't!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

He he  he another fic I can't believe it I've got loads of ideas th@ I wanna unleash so… I will all in due time. I think this will b a Taiora fic soz 2 all ta sorato fans but tai fits in 2 this role better. I promise th@ there will b another sorato fic @ a later date, k?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON ONLY THE PLOT OF THE STORY AND SOME CHARACTERS.

Escaping fate 

            "Daddy", a little girl of 7 ran up hugging her father.

" How's daddy's little angel", he said softly to her picking her up from the floor.

" Sora have you been good for the babysitter?" her mom asked.

She nodded brightly smiling at her.

"Don't worry Mrs T Sora has been very good", the babysitter walked out from the other room to her employers.

The babysitter went back inside the other room to collect her stuff the girl entered back with her bag on one shoulder her hair loosely out, in her dark jeans and red top. She stuffed her feet in to her shoes getting ready to go.

"Okay Britney I'll take you home", Mr Takenouchi grabbed his keys and headed for the door.

"Bye bye Britney", Sora waved sleepily in her mother's arms.

"Bye Britney I'll call you about arrangements for next week", Sora mom said while holding on to Sora.

"Thanks Mrs T, Bye bye Sora", she waved to them going to the car.

"I'll be back later honey, I need to go down and see Carl for a bit", he kissed his wife.

"Ok honey don't come home too late", she kissed back.

"Bye bye daddy", little Sora managed to yawn out.

"Bye sweetie", he said to his daughter.

            In the car Britney waits for her lift home she turns and looks at the family of 3 grinning at them, the cheerful grin soon turned to a dark crooked expression full of hate, her eyes were almost on fire looking at their group almost made her sick.

"How I hate that woman how I hate this job", she thought to herself still looking at them.

She paused for a while to think…

"But it will all be worth wild in the end, Elizabeth Takenouchi your family life has just come to an end".   

TBC…

Well th@' s it 4 now not bad 4 a prologue well I know th@ it may seem pretty boring now but it will get better soon anyway R+R tell me if ya ha8 it or luv it? 

Yours trying my best 2 please u peeps

Hikora


	2. an unpleasant suprise

Hiya I'm back from hell (replace hell wiv holiday) miss me or not? Anyway getting back 2 my fics there r gonna b more fics soon my first one can heaven give me 1 last chance? Is slow but getting there, 3 smiles and a wish are making steady progress and this 1 is getting there.

There has not been a lot of reviews in all my stories th@ is depressing becoz I don't know wot u lot think about my fics I thank u 2 those who have.

Moving on again I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON but I do own Britney and other characters th@ will later appear in this is fic.

Well I think th@ 's it so on wiv the fic! Enjoy J

**_Chapter 1 _**an unpleasant surprise L

"Honey I'm home", Mr T walked through the door of his humble home early that morning.

"Where have you been I was so worried about you", his wife walked up to him hugging tightly, he hugged back in response.

"Sorry honey Carl and I had a longer talk than expected".

"All right but don't be late coming home again", his wife said.

"O.k. love I promise", he kissed her lovingly.

"I'm going off to work now dear see you tonight".

"Dear can't we have lunch together today I have something to tell you".

"I can't honey you know I'd love to but I have a business meeting today".

She sighed, "I suppose it can wait", suddenly her tone sounded very sad and disappointed there was something really important to tell her husband.

"Good well I'll see you and Sora tonight", he left smiling at his wife.

When he closed the door all Elizabeth could hear was the echoing sound of the heavy wood slamming down to the frame, she could feel the vibration under her bare feet, she suddenly felt all alone all alone.

"Mom, Mom", Sora shouted while running down the stairs.

"Mom can I go out and play with Tai today".

"O.k. Sora but I want you to be home for lunch".

"O.k. I love you mommy", Sora kissed her mom and ran out.

            Sora energetically ran to the park just round the corner from where she lived, madly waving to all her friends over at the other side of the road, she crossed meeting them.

"Hi guys", she looked at all of them "where's Tai", she asked.

"He ran back to get a soccer ball", Joe said.

"So we are all just sitting around talking until he gets back", Mimi answered.

"What were you all talking about?" she asked.

"We are on the topic of what we want to do when we are older", made by Izzy.             

"Cool so what does everyone wants to be when they're older".

Mimi "I wonna be a model no doubt about it".

Izzy  "A computer programmer".

Joe  "A doctor".

Matt  "Dunno ask me in a few years time".

"Sora what about you?" Mimi asked.

Sora thought for a bit, she shook her head "Dunno", she simple answered.

For a moment Sora caught sight of her best friend running up to them huffing and puffing out of breath he ran to the group.

"Sorry I'm late guys".

"It's alright Tai just happy that you can make it", Sora said.

"Alright who's up for a game of soccer?" Tai raised his hand up to show that he is in charge.

"Yeah", they all shouted.

"Right me and Sora are the captains Sora your first", Tai being a gentleman let Sora pick first.

(A/N; skipping a few hours to lunchtime not a lot happens in the game of Soccer)

All the kids sat on the grass after the fast running game; it quickly decreased their stamina to run or just to kick the ball altogether. They all sat there regaining the loss of oxygen from the game for a few minutes there was total silence until Sora broke the silent ness.

"Hard luck Tai you lost it looks like you owe me an ice cream", Sora reminded him.

"Yeah well you got lucky this time Sora", Tai said back.

"Can we go now I'm getting hungry", Matt wined.

"Yeah me too", Mimi joined in.

"Me three", Izzy added.

"Right everyone up for my mom's cooking", Tai suggested.

They all cringed at the thought.

"Guess not then".

"I need to go home for lunch I promised my mommy", Sora said.

"Oh all right then see you tomorrow", everyone else waved back Sora did the same waving back.

"Sora I 'm coming too well not to your house but the candy store is right by your house", Tai caught up to her.

"Oh okay" (pause) "Tai what do you want to be when your older?" she asked her friend.

"I don't know really but the police force looks good".

"So you wanna be a policeman".

"I guess so".

"Tai if I ever did anything bad would you put me in prison?"

"No… I would never do that you my friend anyway why would you do something bad?"

"No reason just asking".

They walked a little bit further around the block on the main street there was still a bit longer to go the road was busy with a crossing the whole street was packed with shops, cafes, pubs and other buildings all in a long line down both sides. Sora and Tai walked along in silence until Tai broke the moment.

"Hey Sora isn't that your Daddy and who is that?" He pointed across the road.

Sora looked at the suggested direction, she noticed for sure that it was her daddy with another person looking like her babysitter. She was confused why would her daddy be having lunch with Britney? Tai and Sora stood opposite them from the street watching them as they paid the bill coming out hand in hand and kissing!

"Er… I don't know, but I'm really sorry Tai I need to go now", She said running off.

            Sora ran back home barging in to the door of the house.

She shouted "MOMMY I'm home!!!"

"Okay honey lunch is nearly ready" she called from the kitchen 

Sora came in taking her usual spot at the table "Mommy me and Tai saw Daddy and Britney today having lunch".

"That's nice dear" she wasn't really listening.

"And we saw them holding hands and kissing each other".

Elizabeth stopped in her tracks turning round looking at her daughter, full of shock, anger, hurt and disappointment.

TBC…

Well looks like the cat is out of the bag, what will happen next?

Remember R+R the more reviews I get the more I'm motivated to work harder trying to please you people. 

Love Hikora      


	3. how could you?

  Sorry for the delay in this chapter read and enjoy and digimon doesn't belong to me 

**_Chapter 2_** How could you?

Recap:

"And we saw them holding hands and kissing each other".

Elizabeth stopped in her tracks turning round looking at her daughter, full of shock, anger, hurt and disappointment…

There was a cold silence in the room when the last words were said Elizabeth can feel the tears brimming up to her eyes but blinked them back, just those words echoed inside her mind blocking out everything.

"Mommy?" her mother didn't answer.

"Mommy what's wrong?" Sora tugged at her mother's clothes.

Elizabeth was snapped back into reality "Nothing's wrong dear go and wash your hands and get ready for lunch".

Sora did as she was told, as soon as her daughter left the room Elizabeth started to cry it was all too much to take in.

"How could you?" she whispered to herself finding support on the kitchen worktop.

Sora stopped by the stairs sitting on the seventh step she could hear her mother crying and talking to herself but she didn't understand why, was it because of what she said about her dad and the babysitter? It all was confusing to her but she picked up all her courage to go in and ask her mother why was she sad.

"Mommy don't be sad", she hugged her mom.

"Sora no matter what happens daddy and I will always love you promise me you'll remember that".

"I will mommy but why?"

"I'll understand when you're older".

"Now go and have your lunch now before it gets cold", she told her daughter to sit down at the table.

It was late now in the night Sora was long tucked in bed dreaming, while Elizabeth stayed up waiting for her husband to come home like he promised, she waited and waited and waited looking at the door but nobody was there. Then the phone rang…

"Hello", Elizabeth asked.

"Hello dear", it was her husband "did I wake up?"

"No but honey when are you coming home?"

"I'm really busy here at the office love I'm gonna have another OT session, don't wait up for me o.k. Sweet dreams dear", he hung up the phone.

Elizabeth listened to the dial tone for a while to make sure that there was nobody on the other side she put the phone down thinking what he has just said 'sweet dreams dear'.

"How can I have sweet dreams when I know that you are with some other woman", she silently cried herself to sleep.

At the office Mr Takenouchi put the phone down, Britney stretched her arms around him holding his neck sitting on his lap "sweet dreams? Is that for starters?" she flashed a smile.

He kissed her saying, "well lets move on to the main course".

A/N: I'm not getting to all the details of sex.

            Next day Elizabeth woke up with a stiff neck she looked at the clock it was time to get Sora to school, she got up just about to go up stairs to wake up her daughter only to find her in the other room watching T.V. she had already got dressed and packed her bag ready.

"Good morning mommy"

"Good morning dear you're up early?"

"It's sports day mommy are you and daddy going like you promised".

"Of cause we are it's are little girl's big day how could we miss it, come on lets get you a big healthy breakfast to give you energy", Sora got up happily with her mom going in the kitchen for breakfast.

            At the office Mr Takenouchi was doing up his collar button and straightening his tie while Britney was doing up her shirt.

"And what ever happened to dessert?" she asked innocently.

"We save that for after breakfast", he said hugging her then his mobile phone rang.

Mr T was about to answer it before Britney took it off him and turned it off at the click of a button.

"Who ever it was can wait now lets go for breakfast", she smiled again in victory she was getting closer to her goal.

            "Sorry to caller you are calling is not available right now try again later", Elizabeth heard the phone repeat itself her husband turned his phone off.

"Mommy where's daddy? Is daddy coming?" Sora asked.

"No dear daddy's not coming", her mother was angry and sad that her husband has broke his daughter's promise as well as hers on their wedding day.

"But he promised he promised", Sora was about to cry she worked really hard for sports day to make her dad proud of her what's the point of it if her dad isn't here to see her.

"I know honey but he is working", her mother lied.

'How could you', Elizabeth thought again 'How could you'…

TBC…

Wow more of the story thickens I am sorry if I've given babysitter's a bad name if it makes any feel better to know that I'm a babysitter to but I'm not a bad one like Britney anyway do R+R and again sorry for the lateness of this chapter.

By me Hikora the queen of destruction  


End file.
